flatsville_a_crossover_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cricket Green
Cricket is the main protagonist of Big City Greens. He is the little brother of Tilly Green. Physical Appearance He appears short and thin and mostly has a slightly large head, has bright yellow skin, a buck tooth, and a brown bowl cut hairstyle with both sides bare. In Cricketsitter, he has a metal plate on the back of his head, which it can be seen through x-ray. He wears a turquoise blue overall with a light gray shirt underneath it. He's mostly seen barefooted. Personality A mischievous and optimistic country boy who moves to the big city with his family. Cricket’s curiosity and enthusiasm lead his wildly out of place family on epic journeys and into the hearts of his new neighbors. He usually determines himself if he’s willing to handle a challenge that comes in the way, especially in Cricket Versus, he was willing to determine himself to claim the Green family name plus being placed on a Green family quilt by imposing a challenge to catch and wrestle a wild ferocious animal, after he figured that there was no one but Gramma, as the ferocious one as he attempted to wrestle Gramma down before sunset. He has an aversion for bears, which he’ll usually set up bear traps while describing them as horrific uncivilized creatures, until in Bear Trapped, he, Tilly, and Remy stumble upon a lost stray bear, named Daisy, that somehow got lost and entered the city. Cricket at first was harsh before the bear was taken away after he accidentally called the animal control to capture Daisy, which he realizes that he was wrong but later he and the others were able to set her free in the sewer. Family Members Bill Green - Father As being the only youngest son that Bill has, as Bill mostly had to deal with his son’s mischief that can get him in a lot of trouble, in Space Chicken, after hearing from his dad about how to make a good impression, as when Cricket decides to launch a chicken in space in order to seek an impression, which it resulted in a lot disruption as the chicken flew on a guy’s food which led Gloria who confronted Bill that Cricket's idea of launching a chicken was a bad idea as it caused a lot of mess, causing him to send Cricket to his room. Regardless of the troublemaking, he still cares about his son and as much as the rest of the family, even at times when Cricket becomes a bit of a loose cannon. Alice "Gramma" Delores Green - GrandMother She may be a cranky person, but Cricket mentions that she not bad, if he and/or someone gets caught. In Cricket Versus, She tends to probe Cricket into being determined to do things that might toughen his character in order to prove that he deserved to have the Green family name. Tilly Green - Sister As her being his one and only older sister, she seems to be not bothered by anything that Cricket has in store which she’ll tag along whenever Cricket comes upon something interesting. Plus, She acts like she's younger and Cricket acts like he's older. Nancy Green - Mother Friends Remy Remington, Benny, Kiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Yellow Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters from Big City Greens Category:Characters owned by The Houghton Bros. Category:Team Rambunctious members